


baby we go

by misspamela



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspamela/pseuds/misspamela
Summary: Unbetaed silliness based onthis tweet
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Jungkook
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	baby we go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easycomeeasygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/gifts).



> Happy birthday Tori!

Working for a successful architecture firm had its perks. The 24hr state of the art gym with a rock wall and swimming pool was pretty sweet. The bonus Seungcheol just got in his last paycheck covered a deposit on the motorcycle he was picking up in a few weeks. And, of course, the massive party they held in the beginning of January. It was some kind of Christmas-New Years mashup, a blend of various holidays celebrated at their Berlin-based company’s international offices. 

What it really was, however, was an excuse for everyone to get really drunk on the company’s bill, complete with live DJ, endless food, and Katalk Taxi credits for everyone so they could get home safely. It was the source of company gossip for the entire following year, and everyone loved it. 

Seungcheol was bored. 

He wanted to hang out with his friends, but nobody missed the holiday party without serious career repercussions. So here he was, in his best suit, hair freshly styled, skin glowing from his recent visit to the dermatologist, a very light touch of makeup, and Joshua’s Gucci loafers. He’d bought them on his last trip out to LA, and he’d made Seungcheol swear an oath of honor that he wouldn’t spill anything on them all night. 

He was focused on trying to make himself look both interested and interesting when a voice interrupted him. 

“So, do you come here often?” Jungkook from the design department came over and leaned on the bar next to him. Seungcheol didn’t know him very well, but he was hot enough that Seungcheol noticed him a lot, especially when they were both in the gym. Tonight he had his hair lightened a little, Seungcheol noticed, to a soft brown. He had on a blue suit and a smile, looking more friendly and approachable than he usually did in the gym, wearing all black and covered in tattoos.

Seungcheol looked around. “To the annual holiday party?” 

“Um. Yes.” Jungkook took a too-confident swig of-- was that chocolate milk? Seoungcheol had no idea what was happening.

“Just, you know. Annually.” Seungcheol made himself sip, rather than gulp, his glass of prosecco.

“Cool.” Jungkook put the bottle down on the bar. He leaned forward with a smile. “Seonbae-nim, would you like to get out of here?”

“Absolutely,” Seungcheol said without thinking. “I’ve wanted to be home in my pajamas for about three hours.” Then his brain caught up and he noticed the slightly nervous expression on Jungkook’s face. “Wait- is this- are you-- is this a proposition? Are you hitting on me? Also why are you drinking chocolate milk?” 

Jungkook frowned and looked down at the bottle. He had _hand tattoos_ , holy shit, how did he ever get hired with those. “Because propositioning people when you’re drunk is disrespectful, you know? But if it’s a no, that’s okay. I can just--” he jerked his thumb back toward the dance floor. “Seriously, it’s no big deal, I was just shooting my shot, you know?”

Seungcheol wondered if he was being pranked. It was one thing to be bold and another to be just blatantly hitting on your coworkers at a work function. This Jungkook guy had no fear at all. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket. “Sorry, um, don’t go anywhere. I just need to--” he pulled his phone out and stepped away, just enough that Jungkook could see that he wasn’t going anywhere. It was a katalk message from Mingyu. _How’s the party?_

Seungcheol looked up. Jungkook saluted him with his milk. He gave him what he knew was a weak smile and wave, and then typed out frantically _Some really hot guy is hitting on me?!?!!!_ He added a few stickers of a rabbit crying to get across the severity of his distress. 

_Oh is it Jungkook? Yeah he thinks you're cute._

_I’m not just cute I’m hot_ Two more stickers of the rabbit pouting and then-- _Wait, how do you know Jungkook?_? 

_He's friends with Yugyeom, we hang out_

This all made so much more sense. “So Mingyu put you up to this,” Seungcheol said, walking over to Jungkook as he pocketed his phone. 

Jungkook dropped his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I've seen you at the gym and I thought maybe you were looking at me, and I was flattered and I liked how you looked, uh. Yeah, I'm just going to go now."

Seungcheol was _deeply_ flattered. Flattered and a little embarrassed that he'd been caught out. "You liked the way I look? This isn’t a prank?" 

Seungcheol couldn't believe what was happening. Ten minutes earlier he had been bored and trying to think about how early he could get away from this party and now the cute guy from the company gym was trying to hit on him. And, if he was going to be really honest, it was totally working. 

“Seonbae, you should see yourself on the rock wall,” Jungkook said quietly, stepping forward to put his hand right on top of Seungcheol’s. “All serious and focused and then smiling when you get to the top.” 

“Call me hyung,” Seungcheol said, distracted by the way Jungkook’s earrings were catching the light. “So um, what were you saying about going? Because I could go with you.” Seungcheol, now that he had mostly caught up with the situation, was ready to take charge and regain some control. Jungkook wasn’t just the hot, buff, tattooed guy from the gym; he was a sweet kid that put on a nice blue jacket that was a tiny bit too big for him and drank chocolate milk at a _bar_ , for god’s sake. 

Jungkook lit up. “Really? Okay, let’s go.” He tugged Seungcheol’s hand and started pulling him toward the exit. “There’s a great little binsgu place downstairs, and then maybe coffee? Or we could get a drink,” he said, pushing through the crowd and out into the hallway outside the ballroom. 

“Wait, um, bingsu? I thought you wanted to proposition me,” Seungcheol said, pouting a little. He had hot Jungkook from the design department dragging him out of a party for _dessert_? “Hyung is the dessert,” he said, pouting even more and trying to act cute. 

“Oh. Fuck. Okay.” Jungkook pulled a card out of his back pocket. “In that case, I have a room at this hotel. This hyung I know works as a performer here. The trot guy who sings in the lounge? Yeah.” He smiled and pulled Seungcheol past the elevators, into the fire stairs. He looked cute and hungry and ready to go, and Seungcheol couldn’t believe this was how his night was ending. 

“What are we doing here?” Seungcheol looked around for cctv cameras, angled their bodies away, and grabbed the back of Jungkook’s head, pulling him in for a kiss. It was hot and messy, and apparently Jungkook had a thing for his ass, because he didn’t take his hands off it.

When they broke apart, Jungkook squished Seuncheol’s cheeks together and laughed. “So cute. Ready for some cardio?” 

“Wait, what.” 

“Cardio,” Jungkook said, leaping over the bannister behind him like it was nothing. “Meet you on the third floor and we can see how long I can hold hyung against the wall, okay?” Jungkook set off, feet pounding up the stairs. “Go!” he yelled. 

“You’re carrying me everywhere!” Seungcheol yelled, feeling a smile break out over his face. “Carry me to breakfast tomorrow!” 

Jungkook yelled something back that Seungcheol couldn’t quite hear, but that was okay. He took the stairs two at a time, laughing breathlessly, knowing he could catch up. 

Working for a successful architecture firm had its perks. And the 24 hour gym? That was really paying off tonight. 

“

"

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dumb Litty by KARD


End file.
